


El hilo rojo (Traducción)

by ladydark0120



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Steve
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydark0120/pseuds/ladydark0120
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estaba nevando y Steve tenía un resfriado. Esas fueron las dos cosas que Bucky estaba centrado. Su calefacción había sido cortada dos días previos y Steve había sido llevado a la quema de bocetos y dibujos antiguos para tratar de mantener el calor. Bucky había comenzado durmiendo junto a Steve en la noche para mantenerlo caliente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El hilo rojo (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lipsstainedbloodred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsstainedbloodred/gifts).



Estaba nevando y Steve tenía un resfriado. Esas fueron las dos cosas que Bucky estaba centrado. Su calefacción había sido cortada dos días previos y Steve había llevado a la quema de bocetos y dibujos antiguos para tratar de mantener el calor. Bucky había comenzado durmiendo junto a Steve en la noche para mantenerlo caliente. La tos de Steve sacudió todo su cuerpo y él se esforzó a cal y canto para tratar de detenerlos. Bucky presionó su pecho a la espalda de Steve, sosteniendo a su compañero cerca de él. "Realmente necesitas que te lleve a un médico." Bucky murmuró.  
"No te lo permito." Steve raspó la espalda, ''Estoy bien, Buck. Sólo necesito descansar."  
"Encontré un trabajo para mañana." dijo Bucky, mirando por la ventana la nieve que caía de manera constante al suelo. "Moviendo algunas cajas para alguien. Me dijo que me pagaría bastante bien por eso. Con suerte será suficiente para que el calor vuelva a ascender"  
Steve volvió a toser, duro, "Es-espero." Se quedó sin aliento.

 

"¿Vas a estar bien sin mí?" Preguntó Bucky, pasándo una mano por la espalda de su amigo con dulzura.  
"Sí," Steve murmuró, "sólo tienes que amontonar las mantas y obtener un poco de agua."  
"¿Tienes tus pastillas correctas?" Preguntó Bucky "¿supresores y control de la natalidad durante el mes? Si no, voy a ir a comprar a la tienda mañana y recogerlos."  
"Tengo suficiente para el próximo par de días." Steve dijo: "Se puede esperar hasta que consigamos que el calor vuelva."  
"Bueno." El Alfa dijo, acariciando su Omega mejor amigo, "Si tengo alguna que sobre, voy a llenar tus pastillas y comprar algunas medicinas para el resfriado." Dijo.  
Steve asintió antes de quedarse dormido en los brazos de Bucky.

 

_________________________________________________________________

Bucky estaba fuera y Steve se sentía como una mierda. Le dolía la cabeza, sus manos temblaban, su nariz estaba goteando, y su tos había empeorado desde que Bucky se fue. Entró en el baño para tomar sus pastillas. Había suficientes pastillas anticonceptivas para cubrir dos semanas , pero sólo quedaban dos de sus supresores. "Voy a necesitar más." Él murmuró para sí mismo. Sus manos temblaban mientras tomaba el frasco de pastillas con el control de natalidad y él respiró hondo para tratar de calmarse. Abrió la botella de supresores de calor y sacudió la botella en la mano abierta. Una tos lo tomó por sorpresa y se dobló, la tos seca acumulada en todo su cuerpo. Las pastillas en su mano se desplomaron por el desagüe del fregadero y dejó escapar un pequeño grito angustiado y agarro el borde del mostrador. "No," Él se quedó sin aliento, "Nononono."  
Steve se alejó, mirando el fregadero con incredulidad: "Oh Dios, esto no puede estar sucediendo." Respiró, sosteniendo su cabeza entre las manos, "Está bien, Rogers, cálmate. Todo saldrá bien. Falta un día no es que vaya a desencadenar su calor." Él respiró hondo varias veces, sólo tosió un par de veces, "Sólo tienes que ir a dormir."  
Steve volvió a entrar en el dormitorio y se metió en la cama, tirando de las sábanas con fuerza alrededor de sí mismo, volvió a caer dormido después de pocos minutos.

_________________________________________________________________

Tan pronto como Bucky abrió la puerta, podía olerlo. Un Omega en calor, dulce y fértil. Él gimió, cerrando la puerta con llave. El olor estaba por todas partes en el pequeño apartamento. Entonces cayó en cuenta, Steve estaba en celo. Steve estaba acostado en su cama, mojado y esperando. Steve, su mejor amigo. "Steve?" Llamó, caminando hacia su dormitorio. Abrió la puerta y el olor de los fluidos y el celo , un jodido Omega listo para ser follado.  
Steve estaba durmiendo en su cama, gimiendo y moviéndose inquieto. Bucky acechaba cerca, arrastrándose sobre la cama y tirando de las mantas. Steve había empapado sus pantalones de dormir y estaba retorciéndose y dejando escapar pequeños gemidos desesperados. Bucky quitó los pantalones de Steve y gimió, colocándolos a un lado de la cama. El Alfa pasó los dedos por los fluidos de su amigo, rastreo hasta el muslo del hombre más joven hasta su entrada. Presionó dos de sus dedos dentro y Steve dejó escapar un gemido alto. El Omega rodó sus caderas, todavía profundamente dormido. Bucky gruñó, deslizando otro dedo, follando a su amigo mientras dormía. El aroma del calor Omega lo estaba volviendo loco. Steve soltó otro dulce sonido antes de venirse en su propio vientre.  
Los ojos de Bucky brillaron rojos y gruñó, el instinto de tomar sobre el pensamiento racional. Rodó a Steve sobre su estómago y tiró de sus caderas hacia arriba en una posición de montaje. El Alfa montando al Omega mucho más pequeño buscando abrirlo, los golpes de su polla en la resbaladiza entrada de su mejor amigo, Steve gimoteó, finalmente regresando a su conciencia. Bucky gruñó y colocó la mano en la nuca de Steve, sosteniéndolo en su lugar. "Mi perra," gruñó, "Te voy a joder hasta que estés completamente lleno ." Bucky folló a Steve duro y rápido, clavando su próstata en cada otro empuje, haciendo sonidos sucios se deslicen de los labios del Omega.El nudo de Bucky se hinchó en la base y comenzó a ponerse en el borde del agujero de Steve hasta que finalmente capturo y lo encerró en conjunto, bombeo su semilla en el Omega. Steve gritó y se corrió en su estómago por segunda vez, sin haberse tocado. Sin pensarlo, Bucky apretó los dientes hacia abajo en la parte posterior del cuello de Steve, reclamándolo.  
"Bucky, que..." Steve se quedó sin aliento.  
El rojo se desvaneció de los ojos de Bucky y rodaron en sus costado para no aplastar el menor. "Steve ..." Murmuró, "Dios, Steve, lo siento mucho." Steve tembló y Bucky lo abrazó con fuerza, "No fue mi intención reclamarte, Steve. Lo siento mucho."  
"Está bien," dijo Steve finalmente, "Si tenía que ser alguien, me alegro de que seas tu."  
Bucky se pasó una mano arriba y abajo del lado de Steve, "¿Cómo te sientes?"  
"Como coger un resfriado y estar en calor." Steve respondió.  
Bucky se rió entre dientes, "Te he traído algunas medicinas para el resfriado. Ah, y te traje algunas para tu calor que deberias tomar esta noche. Se supone que tengo que volver a trabajar para ese tipo de nuevo mañana, pero creo que voy a simplemente decirle "que mi compañero esta en calor''.  
Compañero. Sorprendentemente eso no fue raro para ninguno de los dos como pensaban que debería ser.  
"No," Steve se relajó de nuevo en Bucky, "Realmente necesitamos el dinero. Estaré bien por unas horas."  
"Steve, esta es tu primera manga en un tiempo muy largo. No es necesario dejarte solo."  
"Voy a estar bien, Buck. Date prisa al trabajo, prisa a casa, y voy a estar bien."  
Bucky no parecía convencido, pero suspiró de todos modos, "Muy bien, Stevie." Él dijo, besando la nuca de Steve.

 

Continuará...


End file.
